The Lost Journal of a Vampire Hunter
by xXMissAmeXx
Summary: Abraham Lincoln wasn't the only one who fought against the vampires but he did have some friends he didn't mention. This is the lost journal and life of Jeremy Renner, a werewolf in the fight alongside Lincoln against vampires. Along with deciphering the horrendous handwriting I have added some narrative as to tell the story with better. **OC centric** some slash suggestion


******A/N:** Hey so yeah this is completely an OC centric fic and off the book not the movie. (If I get something wrong let me know and I'll fix it) I read the book and this idea of a character for the same but almost the exact opposite of Abe. This will have Henry and Abe in it but not all the time. I tried to write this in the style Seth Grahame-Smith wrote it only opposite, instead of more narrative than journal I'll have more journal than narrative. ENJOY PLEASE! Please let me know what I should change. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own some things... no one but Abraham Lincoln owns himself, Smith owns Henry and this type of vampires.

**Journal Entry 1**

_Henry wanted me to write down my story so I'd never forget my past as we "go into the future" his words, not mine. He wouldn't stop nagging like a woman until I relented and bought this so here I am scribbling into a book I'll probably lose. I'll start off then I suppose my name s Jeremy Renner, I am now and forever twenty-three years and I am a werewolf._

_I was born to my mother Kuna WhiteRiver and my father James Dolten, my mother always said I was born angry at the world, red faced and screaming. I never understood why she would tell me that but I suppose now it is quite clear to me. It wasn't until I was ten that we learned I was part of an old Indian bloodline known to them as Wolf Spirits. I won't write about my first change, for I don't wish to remember the pain._

_My parents were scared but accepting and in a few short years my sister, Leena, was born. She would giggle endlessly no matter what was happening. She was the happiness to my anger. We lived in peace for a few years until I had to find work as I had turned fifteen and was old enough to travel on my own. I found work a few days ride from my home for someone who was building a steamboat, the work would be a few weeks so my change wouldn't occur and the pay was good so I left immediately._

_I returned not but three weeks later but instead of the crisp leaves of fall I found along with that the smell of blood in the air, the closer I got to home the more potent it got. I pushed my horse faster and didn't bother tying him down when we got home._

Jeremy jumped down from his horse, not caring where the horse wandered off to as he burst through the door and stared down at his parents sprawled on the floor. He didn't notice the struggle that had apparently gone on in the house he just stared at the dried blood that had crusted to the side of their necks and the two holes that it had poured from.

He could tell by the smell that they had been dead for a few days now, he didn't even have to see his sister to know she was dead but he needed to see her. He climbed the later to the upstairs loft where she slept and that's where he found her, laying peacefully on the bed but he could smell the death on her and saw the blood.

_I found her, upstairs still in bed as if she'd only gone to sleep but I knew by her smell she was gone. I remember crying and then I remember the anger, that's when it all went black._

Jeremy dropped to his hands and knees, tears still fell to the floor as his skin rippled over his bones. They grew, doubling his size and weight as his dark brown hair changed to fur and spread across his skin covering him in a thick coat. His tail bone stretched out and fur sprung from the pores, his fingers and toes mended together as pads formed on the bottoms and he now stood on his new paws. His eyes flashed from a once light green and now were a bright haunting yellow.

He stumbled off the loft and as soon as he was out the door he ran, sniffing the air as he went. Tonight he was hunting and not just any game, vampire. The wolf seemed to know the very distinct smell of death as he chased the vampire down. This one was new, just changed so it would carry the stench for a few weeks before it began to dissipate. It wasn't long till it caught the strongest smell; the monster was close and wasn't moving. Perfect.

The wolf ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not caring for anything else but the kill he would die if it meant taking this hell spawn with him. He reached a cabin, not unlike his family's, the vampire was there and by the smell of the fresh blood it was feeding.

But it was too late, he ran into house to see the vampire surrounded by more drained bodies and a small boy that still hung in its hands as it nursed from his neck, unaware of the threat that stood behind it until the wolf landed on him.

The wolf sunk his teeth into the vampire's shoulder and it let out an inhuman shriek as it dropped the boy and threw a hand out, hitting the wolf square in the jaw with as much strength as he could muster and sent the wolf flying through the side of the house. He crunched leaves as he skidded to a halt, "You're going to pay for that you filthy dog." It hissed through its fangs. It was suddenly in front of him, lifting him off the ground with its hand on his throat and squeezing the breath out of him. The wolf squirmed and gnashed his teeth at the vampire who only smirked in amusement until the wolf raked its claws across the vampire's pale face.

It dropped him in favor of its face and growled in anger but it was too late now. The wolf lunged at it and slammed it into the ground while burying his teeth in its neck and pulled its head from the body. Once the wolf was satisfied the vampire wasn't coming back he fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

_I don't remember what happened but when I woke up I was lying far away from my home and not two feet away from a man with his head rolled away from him. Now after I panicked I noticed the man had two long fangs in his mouth where normal teeth should've been. I'm not sure how I knew but something in me screamed that this man was a vampire. And that it was the one that had killed my family. I eventually wandered back home, avoiding places people normally traveled seeing as I was as naked as the day I was born, back to my family's corpses. _

_I buried them and I left. I had decided that I was going to kill vampires until I died or it got me killed whichever came first. The only thing I took to remember my family was my mother's necklace. It was a wolf tooth that had been passed down through her family for eons to the first born so it would protect them in times of need. I figured I could do with all the help I could get._


End file.
